1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for a nailing machine for allowing the nailing machine to be operated in a successive nailing mode or a one-shot nailing mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of nailing machines has heretofore been provided. An example of which is U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,106 issued to Hamano, et al. on Jan. 28, 1997 that discloses a drive device for a nailing machine. The drive device allows the nailing machine to be operated in a successive nailing mode or a one-shot nailing mode. Yet, the structure of the drive device is relatively complicated. The present invention is intended to provide a simpler design for the drive device.